Alternate Three Cheers for Evil Episode 2
by EthanLover
Summary: Its takes place in the second episode! Savannah Sarah and 'Betty' aka Benny join cheerleadering to keep an eye on Erica! Benny and Ethan get closer as FRIENDS! Read the Alternate Movie fist then the first episode
1. Summary

The Winner of the 'Lawn of the DEAD' poll is...

Alternate/My Version!

Alternate/My Version- 5 Votes 71%

Disney's Version- 2 Votes 28%

When Ethan has a nasty vision where Erica has captured the souls of the students, he and Benny disguise themselves as cheerleaders "Betty" and "Veronica" to protect the souls of the student body. Erica goes out for the head cheerleader, Stephanie's blood (Stephanie had harassed Erica as a human) but Stephanie overpowers her and puts a worship spell on both Erica and Sarah. She teaches a new routine for the pep rally. When Benny and Ethan look up the routine's chant in Benny's spellbook, they find out that Stephanie is a witch and the routine is actually a spell that will help Stephanie maintain her immortality. She is the one who captures the souls, not Erica, as Ethan had thought. On the day of the pep rally, Ethan and Benny try reciting the alter-spell but this has no effect. They then change the shape of the circle, snapping all the cheerleaders out of Stephanie's spell, returning the students' souls, and unmasking Stephanie's real age. Benny's grandma removes Stephanie's powers and a now-aged When Ethan has a nasty vision where Erica has captured the souls of the students, he and Benny disguise themselves as cheerleaders "Betty" and "Veronica" to protect the souls of the student body. Erica goes out for the head cheerleader, Stephanie's blood (Stephanie had harassed Erica as a human) but Stephanie overpowers her and puts a worship spell on both Erica and Sarah. She teaches a new routine for the pep rally. When Benny and Ethan look up the routine's chant in Benny's spellbook, they find out that Stephanie is a witch and the routine is actually a spell that will help Stephanie maintain her immortality. She is the one who captures the souls, not Erica, as Ethan had thought. On the day of the pep rally, Ethan and Benny try reciting the alter-spell but this has no effect. They then change the shape of the circle, snapping all the cheerleaders out of Stephanie's spell, returning the students' souls, and unmasking Stephanie's real age. Benny's grandma removes Stephanie's powers and a now-aged Stephanie ends up as a lunch lady.

NEXT PAGE HAS THE STORY!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Just to let you guys know that if the type is in Italics its a thought and if it's in Underline/Italics or Underline its a mental conversation!

Ethan's P.O.V

"Erica please tell me your not doing what I think your doing?" Sarah asked as she tugged on Erica backpack. I had my arm around Erica waist as we walked to the cheerleader sign up table.

"What, it's just cheerleading! I thought you said you wanted us to be normal?" Erica told her.

"Cheerleaders are not normal! They're more evil then us and we're vampire!" Sarah told us.

"Well I don't see what the problem is Sarah." I told her.

"That's because you want to see Erica in a cheerleading outfit!" Sarah told me.

"Sarah you know that I wanted to be a cheerleader and now that I'm really hot I can! Besides these girls have been telling me to bit them for years!" Erica told her as she barred her fangs.

"Ya, I'm not thinking that's what they had in mind!" Sarah said

"Oh come on! Who's going to miss just one?" Erica said as she walked over to sign up.

"I will!" Benny said as he walked up to us with Savannah.

"Isn't that like letting a fox in a hen house?" Savannah said.

"Look if you have any ideas on how I'm supposed to stop her, I'm all ears." Sarah said. I let out a laugh when I read Benny's mind.

"You can join too." Benny said to Sarah.

"No there has to be another way!" Sarah said. Benny and I shock our heads.

Break Line Ethan's P.O.V

Sarah walked out of the bathroom in a cheerleading outfit.

"Sweet!" Benny said as he saw his crush in a mini skirt.

"Do not say anything!" Sarah told us.

"You look peppy!" Benny said with a laugh.

"Look we need to make sure Erica doesn't take any samples, and I am the only one who can squeeze into this!" Sarah told us.

"Let's see what you got girls!" Stephanie the head cheerleader said. As some of the cheerleaders walked by Benny said, "God bless cheerleaders!"

"Finally something we agree on!" I said. Erica walked by and bumped into Savannah.

"Guys I had a vision!" Savannah told us.

"So did I!" Benny and I said in unison.

"No a real one! Erica's out for the head cheerleaders blood!" Savannah said.

"All the more reason to help Sarah!" Benny and I said in unison while never taking our eyes off of the cheerleaders.

"You guys are acting like pigs!" Savannah yelled at us. "Still it couldn't hurt." Benny and I started to walk to the gym. When we got in the cheerleaders throw us out. Literary!

"Or it could hurt a lot!" Benny said.

"Well we still need to help Sarah." Savannah said.

"I got it!" Benny said.

Break Line Ethan's P.O.V

I watch Benny and Savannah walk up in cheerleading outfits. Benny was in a blonde wig.

"Benny this is your worst plan ever! No one is going to believe that you're a girl!" Savannah told him.

"Yes they will!" Benny whinnied.

"No they won't! Benny you look nothing like a girl!" I told him.

"Wanna make a beat?" Benny asked me.

"Benny if anyone thinks you're a girl I will start drinking your grandmas substitute blood for a month!" I told him.

"Alright and if no one believes I am then I will let you drink some of my blood!" Benny told me as he held out his hand.

"Deal! Get ready to lose some blood!" I told him as I shook his hand.

"No! No! Benny you can't be serious!" Savannah asked.

"Ya I want to see your brother eat his words!" Benny said.

"In. Your. Dreams. Spell. Master!" I told him.

"Fine, but if Ethan wins then you are not sucking him dry! And if Benny wins then don't come crying to me when he wants to eat or kill you!" Savannah told us.

"Fine!" We both mumbled

"Well hello, possible chica of the night and Ethan!" Rory said as he came up to us.

"Rory don't call me that!" Savannah told him.

"Hey aren't you going to introduce me to this foxy lady?" Rory asked us. This is not happening! I told Benny mentally. Get ready to stop hunting! Benny told me.

"This is my new friend..." Savannah started.

"I'm Betty! I'm new here." Benny said.

"Sweat I'm Rory! Much easier then remembering the love of my life. Well I have to go I will see you later!" Rory said as he walked away.

"That doesn't count! That was Rory! He believes everything!" I told Benny.

"Doesn't matter! You said ANYONE! Rory is anyone!" Benny told me. I barred my fangs at him. Then muttered a 'fine'.

Break Line!

Benny, Savannah and I were standing in the gym watching the cheerleaders practicing.

"Why are they letting you in here again?" Benny asked me.

"Sister and girlfriend are cheerleaders!" I told him.

"Betty and Savannah lets go!" Stephanie said.

"Come on Benny lets go." Savannah said. Both her and 'Betty' walked over to the cheerleaders. All the cheerleaders put there hands together. I saw Savannah's eyes go white. When all the cheerleaders went to the locker room, I walked over to 'Betty' and Savannah.

"Guys I just had another vision. It was almost like Erica sucked the blood out of everyone." Savannah said.

"We better tell Sarah!" Benny and I said in unison.

"Guys the girls are headed to the showers! You two can't come!" Savannah said.

"Come on Sav there are lives at stake!" Benny said.

"Fine!" Savannah said. We all walked to the showers. Sarah was standing by the door when we got there.

"I just wanted to fix my hair." 'Betty' said while playing with his wig.

"Stop just stop! Save the acted for your idiot friends! I can't believe..." Sarah started.

"Wait you can't tell anyone it's important I had a terrible vision." Savannah said.

"Ditto!" Sarah said as she pointed to 'Betty'. Look you two I can handle Erica by myself. Go practice your cheers somewhere else, and go take a cold shower." Sarah said. 'Betty' and I started to walk inside.

"At your own house!" Sarah and Savannah told us.

A/N What did you think? Lets get some votes! The poll is up now!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N the underline is thoughts and mental conversations! It will also be break line or an authors note! The poll is still up! Just to let you guys know I'm changing Jane to an intelligent 7 year old! 

Ethan's Thoughts: Stupid Benny! Making me drink Substitute Blood! *Tries to control rage!*

Benny's Thoughts: Sweet I finally beat Ethan at something! *Does Happy Dance*

Savannah's Thoughts: I'm surrounded by idiots! *Puts hands on her face and sighs*

Rory's Thoughts: Ah 'Betty' is the love of my life! *Sighs like he's in love!*

Sarah's Thoughts: I can't believe I'm a cheerleader! *Tugs at her cheerleading skirt*

Erica's Thoughts: Ethan is the best boyfriend ever! *Stares dreamily at Ethan*

Stephanie's Thoughts: You will pay WhiteChapel! *Laughs Evilly*

My Thoughts: Man I wish I owned MBAV! If I did the 3rd season would be airing this summer and not the 2d. And Ethan would be a vampire and STOP OBSESSING OVER SARAH! In case it wasn't clear I DON'T OWN MBAV

**Ethan's P.O.V**

"I never knew cheer routines could be so hard!" Benny whined. As Savannah, him and I walked to a table.

"You know I didn't want to throw you off but you need to rotate from your core. Wait what am I saying!" Savannah said. I let out a laugh.

"Whatz up?" Rory said as he walked over to us in the devils mascot outfit.

"Rory you're the mascot?" I asked him as I took a sip of substitute blood from my thermos. Man this tastes HORRIBLE! I told Benny mentally. Well get used to it you got 29 more days of it! Benny replied.

"Of course! Best way to hang out with the hot cheerleading chicks! And there's this one hot blonde. Her name's Betty. She's so hot! And she's so into me." Rory said dreamily. Looks like you got a man crush! I told Benny. 

"Ya I don't think so." Benny said.

"I just want to sink my fangs..." Rory started with his fangs out.

"We get it!" Benny and Savannah said in unison. I put my hand on Rory's shoulder.

"I'm sure Betty loves you!" I told him. Then Rory walked away. Then I walked over to Erica and Sarah. Then put my arm around my girlfriend.

Stephanie and the other cheerleaders cut in front of a girl.

"Liver sandwiches? Really? That's gross!" Stephanie said with a smirk.

"I know what I'd like to have for lunch." Erica said as she gave Stephanie a death glare.

"You know these kids were here first. Everyday you come in here..." The lunch lady started, but the cash register shut on her hands.

"You should be more careful. Come on girls we got things to do." Stephanie said. When she walked by Erica, Erica hissed at her. Then followed them with me. They walked past Savannah and Benny.

"Those girls make me want to stake myself through the heart!" Sarah said as she walked past Benny and Savannah. Then Erica pulled Sarah with her.

Break Line! Ethan's P.O.V

"The star is the most important position for the pep rally tomorrow." Stephanie said as she fixed the girls' arms. "It has to be perfect! If we're going to get enough team sprit. Ok I wanna hear you shout!"

"We're forces of nature! That's what makes a star! We may look like girls but that's not all we are!" All the cheerleaders said as they did cheer moves and at the end spirit fingers.

"Way to cheer! Let's hit the mall!" Stefanie said as she and the rest of the cheerleaders left. I walked over to Sarah, Erica, Savannah and 'Betty'.

"I can't believe I signed up for this! And you, why would you voluntarily!" Sarah asked 'Betty'. Then looked at the cheerleaders. "Never mind! So where to next? Straight home?" Sarah asked.

"No, I think I'm gonna grab a bite." Erica said as she walked over to the cheerleaders. I started to walk over but Savannah stopped me.

"Remember no HUNTING!" Savannah whispered to me, as Sarah followed Erica.

"We're forces of nature. That's what makes a star. You know something about that just makes me feel all tingly inside." Benny said.

"Are you sure it's the new cheer, or YOUR new boyfriend?" Savannah asked as Rory walked over to us.

"Well hello there my babe!" Rory said as he stared at 'Betty'.

"Stop it, stop." 'Betty' said as 'she' and Savannah walk away from Rory. Rory then started to stare at the girls. I hit him over the head.

"Dude that's my sister!" I hissed at him.

"I'm not looking at her, I'm looking at 'Betty'." Roy said dreamily. I just laughed and started to walk out of the gym towards Sarah, who looked frantic.

Break Line! My P.O.V

Stefanie was fixing her makeup. Erica then walked up behind Stefanie. After a few seconds Stefanie turned around to face Erica.

"You don't remember me do you?" Erica asked. Stefanie crossed her arms as Erica continued. "You girls used to trip me and tease me about how much I ate." Erica licked her lips a little bit. "I still have a healthy appetite. Only a slightly different diet!" Erica then bared her fangs at Stefanie. She was about to leap forward but Stefanie put her hands in a 'V' and her eyes started to glow pink.

Mini Break Line My P.O.V

"Ethan help me find your girlfriend." Sarah said as she walked down the hall with Ethan while still in her cheerleading outfit. Suddenly they saw a flash of pink light.

"Erica!" Sarah and Ethan said in unison. Ethan and Sarah let out a gasp when they looked down the hall.

Break Line Savannah's P.O.V 

I was sitting in my room with Benny and Ethan. Benny had his spell book open on my desk. I was sitting near my desk, Benny was also sitting near my desk, while Ethan was laying on my bed. He was trying to calm himself so he wouldn't attack anyone.

"Benny are you sure it's the new cheer that's making you tingle? Maybe it was gas." I told Benny.

"I don't know. Hey Ethan do you feel tingly when you say it?" Benny asked. Ethan sat up and gave Benny a strange look. "Hey it could be a spell master thing!" Benny said. Ethan's eyes lit up in suspicion . He got up then made his way over to us.

"Let me see that cheer." Ethan said as he took the paper I had. "We're forces of nature. That's what makes a star. We may look like girls but that's not all we are." Ethan mumbled. Ethan ran with vampire speed to his room. When he came back he had his spell book in his hands. He frantically looked for something.

"Look forces of nature earth, air, fire, water. That's what makes a star. Guys this isn't just some chick cheer. It's an incantation! The one time I wish I was wrong!" Ethan told us. (A/N an incantation is a spell!)

"Forces of nature. That's what makes a star. We may look like girls..." I stared.

"but that's not all we are." We all said in unison.

"So Stefanie doesn't just act like a witch she is a witch." I said. "Wait so that vision I had in the gym, it wasn't Erica. It was Stefanie. And tomorrow's rally has nothing to do with team spirit."

"She wants the human spirits of the whole school. Well then I have nothing to worry about." Ethan said with a smirk. I was about to say something when my phone went off I looked at it. It was a text from Sarah.

"Sarah says she's on her way over, and she's bringing Stefanie and the whole squad. To see Betty and me." I told the guys. Benny let out a groan.

"Benny Ethan leave my room so I can change and you change to Betty!" I told them.

Benny's P.O.V

"You can use my room or the bathroom, Betty." Ethan told me as we walked to his room. Ethan stumbled a little.

"Are you ok Ethan?" I asked.

"Ya I'm fine. I don't know what happened but I'm fine." He told me.

"Is it near a full moon?" I asked him.

"No, it's at the end of the month." Ethan told me. (A/N it's the 2 day of September!)

"Alright. I'm going to change now." I said as Ethan left his room.

**Benny's P.O.V**

"Show time ladies." Ethan said to Savannah and me when he stuck his head in the door. "There here!" We all walked downstairs, to find that all of the cheerleaders were already there. They were laughing about some random thing. Ethan leaned against the chair Erica was sitting at.

"There you are! Don't be shy girls, join us." Stefanie said. Sarah got up and came over to us.

"Hi gals! Nice hair! Oh my gosh cheerleaders sleepovers are so much fun! And later on we're giving each other mani pedis!" Sarah said excitedly.

"Make sundaes and do each others hair?" I asked her.

"Benny!" Savannah hissed at me. "Yes! We need sundaes now!" Sarah said as she grabbed my arms and bounced up and down with me. I felt myself blush. I love Sarah so much!

"Sarah what are you doing? You know Stephanie's a witch right?" Savannah asked Sarah.

"Ok I know she seems like a witch, but she's really sweet! As long as you're not ugly!" Sarah told us then she walked back over to Erica and Ethan. I looked over at Ethan and I saw that his eyes were glowing slightly, and so were Sarah's and Erica's.

"I think Sarah's under Stephanie's spell. She's acting like a total girl!" Savannah whispered to me.

"Ya you and I on the other hand..." I started.

"Point taken." Savannah said.

"So what do we now?" I asked. Sarah jumped on the table and said, "Let's have a pillow fight!" Every girl in the room started to hit each other with pillows. Ethan got shoved over to us.

"Well here goes nothing!" Savannah said. She picked up a pillow and started to join the fight. I looked at Ethan again. He looked even worse than before.

"E, are you sure you're ok?" I asked him. I was testing him. Ever since he got into Jesse's gang he never lets me call him E.

"I'm telling you Benny I'm fine!" Ethan said. He is so not fine!

Break Line! Savannah's P.O.V

"Benny. Benny wake up!" I told Benny as I threw a pillow at him. He got up tiredly then he pointed at me.

"Dude, you got stuff all over your face!" Benny told me. I put my hands to my face. I had some stickers on my face.

"Dude, your nails are red!" I told Benny.

"Yours are pink!" Benny told me.

"Well it's about time you 2 got up!" Ethan said from my desk chair! Both Benny and I jumped when he talked. I got up and made my way over to him.

"Those cheerleaders must be stopped!" I yelled.

"Here!" Ethan said as he tossed Benny his spell book while he picked up his own. "Let's see if we can find a counter spell."

"She's going to suck the life out of everyone with our formation!" I yelled frantically.

"Ya hopefully Benny or I can find a spell to block the flow of magic." Ethan said while taking his eyes off of his spell book. Benny walked over to Ethan and whispered something to him. Ethan hissed at Benny. Just then we heard a knock on my door. Benny quickly took his wig off and shoved it in a drawer.

"Come in!" Ethan yelled while never taking his eyes off of his spell book. The door opened to reveal Grandma Weir.

"Grandma? What are you doing here?" Benny asked as his grandma walked over to us. Grandma Weir was carrying a bag with her.

"I promised Jane some strength poison." Grandma Weir said as she took out a PomPom. "But I wanted to give you these." Grandma Weir then handed Benny and I a PomPom.

"PomPoms really?" Ethan said as he FINALLY put his spell book down and walked over to us.

"Protection wands. For the big rally today." Grandma Weir said. "You think I didn't hear all the cheerleaders last night? Don't be fooled kids. Beneath those small skirts and pig tails is some serious black magic at work! Of course not all cheerleaders are evil. Back in my day, I had the highest kick!" Grandma Weir said as she showed us a page in her old high school yearbook. "We had one girl who was desperate to be on the team. She was consumed with bitterness. I wonder what ever happened to her? Well you should get ready you have a big day."

"Uh bye grandma. Thank you." Benny said as Grandma Weir left my room. Ethan took a look at the yearbook. "Wow!" Ethan said.

"What?" Benny asked.

"Your grandma wa hot!" Ethan said.

"What? Are you trying to ruin the word hot for me forever?" Benny asked frantically.

"Wait a minute. Guys look at this." Ethan said as he showed us the yearbook.

"I don't want to know how hot she was!" Benny said.

"Not that you idiot! The picture below it!" Ethan said as he pointed to a picture.

"Guys that's Stefanie!" I said.

Break Line Ethan's P.O.V 

Benny, Savannah and I were sitting at school. Benny and Savannah were wearing their cheerleading outfits. While I was in my normal dark clothes, with my leather jacket and plain dark shoes. We were still trying to make sense out of Grandma Weir's yearbook.

"I don't think Stefanie and your grandma got along very well." Savannah said. 'Betty' and Savannah were sitting next to each other while I was standing up, right behind them.

"Why?" Benny asked.

"Dude she signed your grandma's yearbook: I'll get you all someday! PS. Have the worst summer ever!" I said. "Wait a minute. That symbol, it's a trefoil knot. A symbol meaning..." I started.

"Immortality!" Benny and I said in unison.

"Well that explains why she's still 17." Savannah said.

Break Line Ethan's P.O.V

The cheerleaders entered the gym. The gym was full of students who were cheering. I was sitting in the stands so I could be there if something went wrong. I also had a magic covering so I wouldn't be affected... I hope. (A/N when I was writing the next part I kept thinking this is so straight forward it's funny! I mean can't resist our power! Come on! WhiteChapel people are oblivious to EVERYTHING!)

"The moment has come! This is it! Our finest hour! No stopping us now! You can't resist our power! We're forces of nature! That's what makes a star! We may look like girls but that's not all we are!" The cheerleaders shouted as they did their routine. The crowd cheered.

"Garno verto inmortales! Garno verto inmortales! Give up now! Cause your gonna be beat! We are out for power! And you're in for defeat!" The cheerleaders said. Guys Now! Savannah told Benny and I mentally. Benny and I started to chant the block off spell.

"Back off, geeks! I've been waiting 50 years to bring this school to its knees! No one is going to stop me! Not you two geeks or your brother!" Stefanie hissed at Savannah and 'Betty'. I felt my power weaken. I looked over at the girls. Stefanie was staring at me with her pink glowing eyes. I felt myself go limp. I quickly looked around. Stefanie was now floating and chanting "Garno verto inmortales! Garno verto inmortales!" I looked at everyone in the stands. They were going limp. I quickly got up and made my way to the cheerleaders. I was crouching behind 'Betty' and Savannah. What are we going to do? She almost drained me! I told Benny and Savannah mentally. I looked around, everyone's souls were flying everywhere. I clutched my stomach. If either one of you has a plan now would be the time to share! I yelled mentally at Savannah and Benny.

"I got it! Ethan help us step out of the pentagram!" Savannah said. I grabbed her waist and started to pull.

"You won't budge! Even with my strength!" I told her.

"Push your grandma's PomPoms closer to Sarah!" I told them. They did so and Sarah awakened a little while Stefanie chanted some more.

"Sarah, Sarah!" Savannah yelled. Sarah looked around her.

"What's happening? What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"Stephanie's a witch and Ethan appears to be dying. I think." Benny said. I gave him a glare. "I wouldn't be if I was still drinking human blood!" I hissed at him.

"Guys not now! Stefanie is sucking the souls out of the whole student body!" Savannah yelled.

"Get back in formation! The cheer MUST be completed!" Stefanie yelled at us. Sarah didn't say anything, instead she helped Ethan pull us out of the pentagon.

"No!" Stefanie yelled as her spell was broken.

"Bo-Ya!" Benny said. I looked behind us to see the student body returning back to normal.

"Sweet! It's like an all-you-can-eat buffet!" Erica said. Benny, Savannah, and Sarah gave her a look. "What? Like anyone is going to miss her! She's a total... SHE'S OLD, EW!" Erica said she then ran over to Ethan who put his arm around her. Grandma Weir was standing next to us now.

"You! You ruined EVERYTHING!" Old Stefanie yelled.

"Poor Stefanie. I remember how mean folks were to you back then." Grandma Weir said as she turned around. Stefanie then tried to throw a magic knife at her. But Grandma Weir saw it coming. She drained Stefanie of her magic.

"What I forgot was how much you deserved it!" Grandma Weir said.

"Whoo! Three cheers for Grandma!" Sarah said. We all cheered for her.

"I am so done with cheerleading!" Savannah said. "I second that!" Benny said. "I triple that!" Sarah said as the three of them threw down their PomPoms.

"Smart kids! All that jumping around is funny but in the end all you have is saggy PomPoms." Grandma Weir said.

Break Line! Ethan's P.O.V

"Thanks." Savannah said as she handed the lunch lady her money. Both Savannah and Benny froze when they saw the name tag. It said Stefanie.

"What if she put a hex on our sandwiches?" Savannah whispered.

"Hey don't worry. Grandma blocked her powers. She is just an old lady in a hair net!" Benny told her.

"Ya but she can still spit on your sandwiches!" I told them as I gave Stefanie my money for a Hershey's bar and a muffin. Benny dropped his sandwich in the trash. We all started to head back to Benny and Savannah's normal table.

"Why aren't you eating? It's not near a full moon." Savannah asked me.

"Because this is way better then substituted blood." I told them. "Oh and just to let you guys know I was almost controlled by Stephanie. I probably could have fought her off more if I wasn't drinking substitute blood. But I still could stop her when I wasn't around her.

"So that's why you were weak, kept tripping over your own feet, acted almost like your old self, and you had an even shorter fuse." Savannah said. I shot her a glare.

Just then Rory came and sat down next to me. He grabbed my muffin and chomped on it angrily.

"Hey Rory. Sorry to hear your girlfriend moved away." Savannah said.

"I did bump into her, and she asked me to give you this." Benny said as he gave Rory a note. I glanced at the note it said:

My Dearest Rorykins,

Our time together was short yet precious, like you.

But somehow I sense a darkness in you that I could never trust myself to resist.

Be strong my little devil.

No matter what we'll always have the gym hallway.

Love, Betty

I pushed Rory down back into his seat because he was starting to float.Erica came over to us with Sarah and 3 other people.

"Hey babe. Who's your friends?" I asked her.

"Guys this is Isabella I mean Izzy and Brandon West. And this is Ty Knight." Erica told us. Izzy had long flowing black hair, her skin was pale but fair just like Erica. She was wearing dark purple skinny jeans, and a dark red shirt, with long earrings. Izzy's aura is yellow with just a little bit of light brown. Brandon had black spiky hair, his skin was also pale, just like mine. He was wearing baggy pants and a blue tee. Brandon's aura was the same as Izzy's. Ty had normal color skin almost like Benny's. He was even wearing a polo! But it was dark colors, he also wore dark jeans. Ty's aura was orange and a little bit of brown. All of them had sunglasses in their hands.

"And this is Ethan my boyfriend who is a vampire, werewolf, seer and SpellMaster. Savannah, his twin sister who is a seer. Benny who is a level one SpellMaster. Rory a vampire. Sarah a fledgling." Erica said.

"So what are you guys?" Rory asked.

"Izzy is the second strongest vampire and a little bit of a seer, Brandon is the same, and Ty is either a weak vampire or a fledgling." I said.

"Ty is a fledging. How did you know all that?" Izzy asked.

"Well I can see supernatural auras, read minds, have mental conversations, and can get a girl to do what ever I want." I told them. Brandon gave me a glare.

A/N So what do you think? Do u guys like the little thoughts before the chapter? Did any of you guess what had happen to Ethan? Do you guys like nice Ethan or mean Ethan or medium nice/mean Ethan? What did you think of my OCs? TeamEthanMorgan picked the first names for Izzy and Brandon. 

Review and chapters/story's come sooner! I have been going around from place to place this summer so that's why I haven't been updating so much! I love all of you! Thank you for believing in me, reviewing, subscribing, ect! I wanna give a shout out to TeamEthanMorgan! You are awesome! Read here story "A Different Story" if you like my story "Alternate My Babysitters A Vampire" In her story Jesse is a girl named Jessie, who WAS dating Ethan who is a fledgling. Well basically Sarah and Ethan switch places! It is so cool!

Peace/Love/Happiness/Vampires

EthanLover ETHAN+ERICA+FOREVER=ETHICA FOREVER!

The Future Mrs. Knight


	4. Character Key

Alternate MBAV Key

Erica Jones- Is dating Ethan. She gets love stuck when around Ethan. Is still a vampire. Friends with Sarah, Isabella aka Izzy, Brandon, and Ty. She is still very similar to Erica in the show but she is tied to Ethan. She is ok with Savannah because she is Ethan's sister also because she thinks she would be a good friends and vampire. She keeps trying to persuade Savannah into letting her bit her. She STILL thinks Benny and Rory are annoying.

Ethan Morgan- Is dating Erica. Is ALMOST exactly like Jesse. Except he has somewhat of a heart. Is a vampire, werewolf, seer, and SpellMaster. Is friends with Rory, Isabella aka Izzy. Brandon Rory and Ty are his best friends . Sarah still doesn't trust him. He is ok with Benny but thinks he is a mayor dork. He is a brother to Savannah, they acted just like a brother and sister. But in the end he still loves and protects his sister.

Benny Weir- He has a crush on Sarah. He is still a level 1 SpellMaster. Is friends with Savannah, Rory, Sarah, a little bit Ty, Brandon, and only slightly Ethan and Erica. Is basically the same mixed in with a little bit of Ethan from the show. Isabella AKA Izzy thinks he is a dork.

Rory Davis- He has a mayor crush on Savannah. But he is a little scared that if he makes a move he will get rejected by Savannah then killed by Ethan. Rory is still a vampire. He is best friends with Ethan. He is also friends with Benny, Savannah, Ty, Sarah, and Brandon. Isabella AKA Izzy thinks he is a dork.

Savannah Morgan- She has a crush on Brandon, and a small one on Rory. She can't decide who she likes more. She is a seer. She is friends with Benny, Rory, Sarah, Ty, Brandon. Erica and Isabella AKA Izzy try to be friends with her so she can become a vampire like her! They try even harder after the blood drive.

Sarah Fox- She has a crush on Ty. Is still a vampire. Is friends with Erica, Savannah, Benny, Ty, Brandon, and Izzy. She deals with Ethan and Rory.

Isabella (Izzy) West- She is just like Erica in the show. So she goes on dates all the time. But she secrecy has a crush on Ethan. She is a vampire is also a little bit of a seer. Is friends with Ethan, Erica, Sarah, Ty, Rory, and Savannah a little bit Benny. Brandon and her are siblings. She doesn't like to be called Isabella.

Brandon West- Has a crush on Savannah. Ty and Ethan are he's best friends. Izzy is he's sister. Is friends with Erica, Savannah, Rory, Sarah a little bit Benny. He is called a player. When he also thinks if he makes a move he will get rejected and killed by Ethan. He is a vampire is a little bit of a seer. His sister and him get visions very rarely unlike Ethan and Savannah.

TY Knight- He has a small crush on Sarah. He is shy. He is best friends with Brandon and Ethan. Is friends with Savannah, Erica, Sarah and Rory. Benny wants to be his friend. He is a fledgling. He is very much like Sarah in the vampire department.

Powers and How They Got Them

Key- FF= From Family

Ethan- Vampire- Bitten by Jesse right before 8th grade. Seer- FF. SpellMaster- A SpellMaster died and gave it to him. Werewolf- Got bitten by a werewolf.

Savannah- Seer- FF

Erica- Vampire- Bitten by Ethan at Jesse's mansion party, at the beginning of High School.

Sarah- Vampire- Bitten by Jesse, time unknown.

Rory- Vampire- Bitten by Erica at Jesse's mansion party, at the beginning of High School.

Benny- SpellMaster- FF

Izzy- Vampire- Bitten by Ethan. Was apart of Jesse's gang. Seer- FF

Ty- Vampire- Bitten by Brandon. Time unknown. Seer- FF

Brandon- Vampire- Bitten by Izzy. Time unknown. Seer- FF


End file.
